Sequel of The Time When I met You with Apple and Tomato
by Oh-MinMin
Summary: Selalu—saat dirinya tengah menikmati keberduaannya bersama Hinata, laki-laki itu akan datang dan membawa Hinatanya pergi meninggalkannya. Siapa yang nggak marah, coba?


_Catatan Hati Seorang Author:_

Holla~ _minna_! Ntah masih ada yang ingat ntah nggak sama fic yang satu ini.. :-3

Kelamaan _hiatus_ membuat _Oh_ tak melanjutkan fic gaje ini. Dan ada salah satu _readers_ yang minta _sequel_ nya, jadi _Oh_ buat. ^v^

Dan _Oh_ sangat berterima kasih buat _readers_ yang sudah mampir ke fic ini, dan yang sudah me- _review_ nya... ^.^

Awal kata—selamat menikmati bagi yang membaja! ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel of The Time When I met You with Apple and Tomato** **© Oh-MinMin**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : R** **omance/Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke kesal. Wajahnya sudah berkedut-kedut ingin menerkam. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh menguras otak dan kesabarannya. Pasalnya gadis yang beberapa lalu masih setia menemani keberadaannya kini mengabaikannya karena keberadaan pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Menampilkan wajah sok imut dan sok polosnya dengan senyum yang sampai kapanpun tak rela Sasuke bagikan untuk orang lain. Rasanya tak adil bagi Sasuke, ketika bersama dirinya gadis itu tak pernah menampilkan sikap manja yang aduhai membuat Sasuke gemes setengah mati. Sampai-sampai—ingin rasanya Sasuke menarik gadis itu pergi dari hadapan pemuda bersurai kuning didepannya dan mengklaim gadis itu sebagai miliknya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Mengklaim?

 _Hei_ , Sasuke! Sejak kapan pikiran itu meracunimu?!

Hinata adalah bocah ingusan yang tak pantas kau miliki.

" _Ah_! Benarkah, Naruto- _kun_?!"

Lihatlah! Bahkan nada suaranya saja dibuat sok manis dan sok imut, membuat Sasuke semakin jengah setengah mati. Padahal waktu itu—saat pertama kali mereka bertemu—gadis itu tak ada memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _kun_ atau memanggil nama kecilnya, kalau tidak dipaksa dulu. Tapi ini, pemuda bersurai kuning itu—Naruto—kenapa dengan mudahnya gadis itu memanggil nama pemuda itu?

"Ya, Hinata. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajakmu kesana."

 _Sudah cukup! Tidak ada toleransi untuk ini!_

"Hinata tidak akan pergi kemana-mana bersamamu."

Suara itu menginterupsi kedua insan dihadapannya, yang sukses membuat Hinata mengurung jawabannya.

" _Eh_ —?"

"Dia tidak akan pernah pergi dan tak akan pernah ku ijinkan."

Naruto bingung dengan penuturan sahabat kentalnya itu, sementara Hinata memberengut tak suka atas sikap Sasuke.

" _Hei_ , tuan Uchiha. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengaturku?"

Bahkan bocah ingusan itu sudah berani membantahnya sekarang?!

"Sejak. Saat. Ini." Kalimat itu penuh dengan tekanan yang mengerikan, namun tak cukup membuat Hinata gentar ketakutan.

Keduanya saling beradu pandang. Mengirimkan tatapan kematian. Dengan waktu yang cukup lama yang membuat Naruto segera melerai kedua insan itu agar mereka menghentikan kegiatan yang tak menguntungkan itu. Tapi belum sempat Naruto melakukannya, suara lain tiba-tiba menginterupsi kembali.

"Hinata!"

Merasa sang empunya nama di panggil, segera dirinya melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda didepannya dan mengalihkannya pada sosok yang kini menghampirinya.

"Sudah waktunya kembali."

Dan Hinata menurut. Dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan pemuda yang sudah berada disamping kirinya. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengernyit tak suka. Tapi ketidaksukaannya semakin bertambah parah kala gadis didepannya lagi-lagi membuat ulah dengan menyodorkan kedua jari gadis itu kematanya—yang sebelumnya ke mata gadis itu—yang seolah menantangnya.

"Kau—"

Hinata yang melihat geraman Sasuke segera merapatkan dirinya pada pemuda dengan surai hitamnya yang dikuncir keatas. Setelahnya gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke seolah mengejeknya. Dan meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dengan kekesalan yang luar biasa, yang membuat hatinya senang bukan main.

.

.

.

"Kau berteman dengan Uchiha?" pemuda disampingnya tiba-tiba bertanya setelah keduanya telah meninggalkan kantin rumah sakit.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Hinata tak acuh dengan masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kiri pemuda disampingnya.

Shikamaru—pemuda itu—menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Bisa dibilang begitu?" seraya mengulang ucapan gadis belia disebelahnya.

"Ya. Aku sendiri juga kurang tahu. Pria Uchiha itu seolah-olah bermusuhan terus denganku. Jadi dibilang teman—menurutku juga bukan."

Penuturan gadis disebelahnya semakin membuat minatnya bertambah untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Apalagi setelah ia mendapati gadis itu selalu berduaan dengan pemuda Uchiha yang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Begitu?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau Uchiha itu bermusuhan denganmu?"

Hinata sedikit menerawang—mengingat-ingat kembali interaksinya bersama Sasuke beberapa hari ini.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sikapnya yang tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas itu yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu."

Jawaban Hinata semakin membenarkan kesimpulan pertama yang ia buat.

"Apalagi kalau kami sudah bersama dengan Naruto- _kun_."

Bahwa pria Uchiha itu menyukai Hinata _nya_.

" _Haa_ ~ entahlah. Aku tidak mempedulikannya."

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul—memperhatikan Hinata _nya_ yang masih menerawang tidak jelas. Yang segera membuat pemuda itu mengusap-usap pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan."

Hinata yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah dengan rona merah samar diwajah bulatnya

"I-iya. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

(~.~)

.

.

.

Sasuke gelisah. Setiap posisi yang ia ambil untuk lekas tidur tetap membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pasalnya kejadian sore tadi masih membekas diingatannya. Dimana Naruto datang mengganggu kesenangannya bersama Hinata dan kini laki-laki berambut nanas itu—yang entah datang darimana—ikut-ikutan mengganggunya. Gadis itu ternyata banyak dikelilingi kuman-kuman menyebalkan. Salah satunya si kuman nanas menyebalkan itu. Bahkan virusnya mengganggu penglihatan Sasuke.

Selalu—saat dirinya tengah menikmati keberduaannya bersama Hinata, laki-laki itu akan datang dan membawa Hinata _nya_ pergi meninggalkannya. Siapa yang nggak marah, coba?

 _Eh_ —!

Seolah sadar dari pemikiran konyolnya—lantas pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Merutuki segala pemikirannya yang selalu mengklaim Hinata sebagai miliknya.

 _Oh, Sasuke, sadarlah—!_

Mau kau kemanakan Sakura? Gadis itu sudah lama bersamamu dan menemanimu sampai sekarang! Bahkan dia rela menunggumu! Menunggumu untuk menjadi kekasihnya! Dan sekarang menunggumu untuk segera melamarnya! Tapi kau—malah memikirkan gadis lain?! Bocah ingusan yang baru beberapa hari ini masuk ke dalam hidupmu?

"Aargghh!"

Sasuke menggeram frustasi.

Nyatanya hal ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Perasaan senang dan nyaman sekaligus, ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya, yang menghantarkannya kepada keinginan untuk memiliki seutuhnya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang namun nyaman saat berdekatan dengan Hinata. Bahkan saat memikirkannya. Yang tak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Sakura.

Tapi walau begitu ia merasa ada yang salah.

Salah jika ia melukai hati wanita yang sudah menemaninya lama sejak masa sekolah menengah atasnya.

...

" _S-sasuke! Aku menyukaimu!"_

...

 _Ah_ —dia jadi ingat saat Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya kepadanya. Saat pengumuman kelulusan sekolah kakak kelas mereka. Gadis itu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk mengikutinya ke taman belakang sekolah. Setelahnya gadis itu mengutarakan perasaannya yang dengan senang hati ia terima. Saat itu ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang lain menghinggapinya kala gadis itu bersamanya. Entahlah—hari-harinya terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke menunduk. Merasa bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan wanita yang sudah lama menyukainya yang dengan sabar menunggunya. Hingga saat ini.

"Mungkin besok aku harus bertemu dengan Hinata."

Ya—bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk segera membereskan kekacauan hatinya dan memantapkan dirinya bahwa kesenangan yang dirasakannya bersama gadis itu hanyalah sesaat. Yang setelahnya perasaan itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

.

('^')

.

.

.

Tumpukkan terakhir selesai. Dan setelahnya Hinata menutup _resleting_ tas ranselnya. Menepuk-nepuknya sebentar sembari menunggu Shikamaru menyelesaikan barang-barangnya yang lainnya.

"Jadi—kita akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya Hinata diselah-selah kegiatan pemuda itu.

Dokter yang menangani Hinata mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah bisa kembali ke rumahnya hari ini mengingat proses pengobatan yang dijalani gadis itu telah selesai.

"Suna."

"Hm?"

"Disana kau akan menjadi lebih baik. Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk memantaumu agar tidak berbuat onar kembali."

Gadis itu membuang muka sembari bergumam yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Shikamaru. "Menyebalkan."

Membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa putri dari tuan Hiashi menjadi Ratu berandalan dan menghadapi laki-laki berbadan besar sendirian? Ayahmu tentu tidak ingin menunggu kau berubah disini jika masih ingin melihatmu hidup dengan selamat."

Hinata mendesah pelan menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan pria didepannya. "Terserahlah. Tapi kau dan ayah benar-benar berlebihan."

"Ya. Jika itu menyangkut keselamatanmu."

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggeserkan pintu kamar inap Hinata dan mendapati pemuda Uchiha itu sedang berada dihadapannya, membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat yang kemudian diikuti senyum mengejek.

"Uchiha? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru itu lantas mencondongkan badannya kedepan dan menemukan Sasuke Uchiha sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar inapnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak berteman dengannya?" pertanyaan Shikamaru menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." Jawab Hinata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Hinata." Sekali lagi—Shikamaru berhasil mengerjai Hinata _nya_ yang kini tidak menanggapi kembali ucapannya dan lebih memilih meladeni pria Uchiha didepannya.

"Syukurlah, kau kemari." Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tak luput juga Shikamaru.

Hinata mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari kamar inapnya dan kini ia lebih leluasa melihat pria Uchiha itu didepannya.

"Selama ini, mungkin aku telah berbuat kesalahan banyak terhadapmu yang membuatmu selalu marah-marah padaku, mengingat aku juga kurang sopan terhadapmu. _Hehe_.. Jadi, hari ini, aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu, dan kuharap kau mau memaafkanku dan tetap menjadikanku sebagai temanmu."

Benar yang dikatakan mendiang kakek Hinata dulunya sewaktu Hinata masih umur sepuluh tahun—bahwa perpisahan akan menghadirkan rasa baru yang dulu tak pernah ada. Bisa jadi itu suka. Bisa jadi itu benci.

Dan disalah satunya—Hinata merasakan suka terhadap pria Uchiha didepannya.

"Kuharap."

Hanya itu suara yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Tanpa ada membalas permintaan maafnya. Hinata tidak kesal kala melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang tidak baik, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan Sasuke, gadis itu pergi bersama Shikamaru.

Pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang kini diam terpaku dengan hatinya yang terasa sangat sakit—bahkan seperti diremas kuat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk menemui Hinata kala mendengar percakapan gadis itu bersama pemuda Nara itu yang terdengar olehnya ketika dirinya hendak ingin memasuki kamar inap gadis itu.

Yang sedikitpun tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yang mungkin ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk dirinya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

 _ **END!**_

.

.

.


End file.
